superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty And The Beast credits
Opening Titles * Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios presents * In association with: Silver Screen Partners IV * "Beauty and the Beast" Ending Credits * Directed by: Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise * Produced by: Don Hahn * Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg, Howard Ashman * Animation Screenplay by: Linda Woolverton * Animation Story by: Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale, Joss Whedon, Bryce Zabel, Jackie Zabel, Tab Murphy * Songs by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Associate Producer: Sarah McArthur * Art Director: Brian McEntee * Artistic Coordinator: Christopher Jenkins * Editor: John Carnochan Artistic Supervisors * Story: Roger Allers * Layout: Ed Ghertner * Backgrounds: Lisa Keene * Clean Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Randy Fullmer * Computer Graphics Imagery: Jim Hillin * Production Manager: Baker Bloodworth * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan Story Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Joe Ranft, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson Character Animation Belle * Voice: Paige O'Hara * Supervising Animator: James Baxter * Animators: Michael Cedeno, Randy Cartwright, Lorna Cook, Ken Duncan, Doug Krohn, Mike Nguyen * Florida Supervising Animator: Mark Henn Beast * Voice: Robby Benson * Supervising Animator: Glen Keane * Animators: Anthony DeRosa, Aaron Blaise, Geefwee Boedoe, Broose Johnson, Tom Sito, Brad Kuha Gaston * Voice: Richard White * Supervising Animator: Andreas Deja * Animators: Joe Haidar, Ron Husband, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Tim Allen Lumière * Voice: Jerry Orbach * Supervising Animator: Nik Ranieri * Animators: David P. Stephan, Rejean Bourdages, Barry Temple, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan Cogsworth * Voice: David Ogden Stiers * Supervising Animator: Will Finn * Animators: Michael Show, Tony Bancroft, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees Mrs. Potts and Chip * Voice/Mrs. Potts: Angela Lansbury * Voice/Chip: Bradley Pierce * Supervising Animator: Dave Pruiksma * Animators: Phil Young, Dan Boulos, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez Maurice * Voice: Rex Everhart * Supervising Animator: Ruben A. Aquino * Animators: Mark Kausler, Ellen Woodbury, Cynthia Overman, John McKimson, Jay Jackson Lefou * Voice: Jesse Corti * Supervising Animator: Chris Wahl * Animators: Rick Farmiloe, Lennie Graves, Kathy Zielinski, Sylvia Mattinson Philippe * Voice: Hal Smith * Supervising Animator: Russ Edmonds * Animators: Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Chuck Williams, Bill Berg Wolves * Supervising Animator: Rebecca Rees * Animator: Larry White, Vouls Jones, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding Wardrobe * Voice: Jo Anne Worley * Supervising Animator: Matt O'Callaghan * Animators: Walt Stanchfield, Tony Anselmo, Don Lusk, Dave Brian * Additional Animation: Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, Wu Wei-Chang * Animating Assistants: Tom Bancroft, Arland Barron, Bob Bryan, Brian Ferguson, Michael Gerard, Mark Kennedy, Michael Surrey * Rough Inbetweeners: Kent Culotta, Henry Sato, Eric Walls, David Zaboski, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Clean-Up Animation Belle * Supervising Character Lead: Renee Holt * Key Assistants: Dorothea Baker Paul, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Margie Daniels, Daniel A. Gracey, Lureline Weatherly, Christine Lawrence, Kaaren Lundeen, Teresa Martin, Brett Newton, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis * Assistant Animators: Kent Culotta, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Teresa Eidenbock Denise Meara Hahn, Karen Hardenbergh, Leticia Lichtwardt, Steve Lubin, Laura Nichols, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge * Breakdown: Wendie Lynn Fischer, Tamara Lusher, Anthony Wayne Michaels, Bryan M. Sommer * Inbetweeners: Elliot M. Bour, Ken Kinoshita Beast * Supervising Character Lead: Bill Berg * Key Assistant: Tracy Mark Lee * Assistant Animators: Scott Anderson, Johan Klingler, Rick Kohlschmidt, Susan Lantz, Terry Naughton, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Marshall Lee Toomey * Breakdown: Kris Heller, James Young Jackson, Wendy Werner * Inbetweeners: Travis Blaise, Vincent DeFrances, Paul McDonald, Charles R. Vollmer Gaston * Supervising Character Lead: Martin Korth * Key Assistants: Kathleen M. Bailey, Sam Ewing, Randy Sanchez, Bruce Strock * Assistant Animators: James Davis, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti * Breakdown: Robert O. Corley, James Fujii * Inbetweeners: Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, Laurey Foulkes, Dylan Kohler, Mary-Jean Repchuk Lumière * Character Lead: Debra Armstrong-Holmes * Key Assistants: Matt Novak, Gilda Palinginis * Assistant Animators: Arland Barron, Trey Finney, Richard Green, Brian B. McKim * Breakdown: Janet Heerhan Kwon, Edward Gutierrez * Inbetweener: Maurilio Morales Cogsworth * Supervising Character Lead: Nancy Kniep * Key Assistant: Marianne Tucker * Assistant Animator: Karen Rosenfield * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Bill Thinnes * Inbetweener: Marsha W.J. Park-Yum Mrs. Potts * Character Lead: Stephan Zupkas * Key Assistant: Dan Tanaka * Assistant Animators: Mike McKinney, Susan Y. Sugita * Breakdown/Inbetweener: Nickolas M. Frangos Chip * Lead Key: Juliet Stroud-Duncan * Key Assistants, Steve Lubin, Sean Gallimore * Assistant: Teresa Eidenbock * Breakdown: Tao Huu Nguyen * Inbetweener: Margaret "Mac" Spada Maurice * Supervising Character Lead: Richard Hoppe * Assistant Animators: Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Peggy Tonkonogy * Breakdown, Norma Rivera, Elizabeth S. Watasin * Inbetweener: Martin Korth Lefou * Character Lead: Emily Jiuliano * Key Assistant: Gail Frank * Assistant Animators: Sue Adnopoz, Michael Hazy * Breakdown/Inbetweener: Doug Post Philippe * Supervising Character Lead: Brian Clift * Key Assistants: Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Ginny Parmele * Assistants: Kevin M. Grow, Annette Morel * Breakdown: Allison Hollen * Inbetweener: Jacqueline M. Sanchez Wolves * Character Lead: Alex Topete * Key Assistant: Terry Wozniak * Assistant Animator: Eric Pigors * Inbetweener: Grant Hiestand Objects, Townspeople and Others * Supervising Character Lead: Vera Pacheco * Character Lead: Dave Suding * Key Assistants: Philip S. Boyd, Ken Cope, Lou Dellarosa, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Ray Harris, Bette Holmquist, Maureen Trueblood * Assistant Animators: Carl A. Bell, Jesus Cortes * Breakdown: Noreen Beasley, Inna Chon, Kellie D. Lewis, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Marty Schwartz, Ron Westlund, Dave Woodman * Inbetweeners: Ken Hettig, Tom LaBaff, Jane Misek, Kevin M. Smith, Michael Swofford, Dan Wawrzaszek * Corrections: Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez Additional Clean-Up Animation * Character Keys: Daniel A. Gracey, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistant Animators: Laurence Adam-Bessière, Javier Espinosa Bañuelos, Patricia Ann Billings-Malone, Daniel Bond, Claire Bourdin, Philippe Briones, James Burks, Ryan L. Carlson, Christophe Charbonnel, Farouk Cherfi, Nicole de Bellefroid, Jeroen Dejonckheere * Assistant Animators: Bernard Dourdent, Donna Dubuc-Curtis, Thomas Estrada, Raymond Flores Fabular, Maria Angela Iturriza Freire, Cliff Freitas, Pierre Girault Gizella Maros Gregan, Matthew Haber, Ray Harris Dietz, Toshio Ichishita, Myung Kang, Kompin Kemgumnird, Jody Kooistra, Kari Pearson Lancaster, Ludovic Letrun, Leticia Lichtwardt, Daniel Yoontaek Lim * Breakdowns: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Inbetweens: Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Effects Animators Ed Coffey, Christine Harding, Christopher Jenkins, Eusebio Torres, Kelvin Yasuda * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker * Assistant Effects Animators: Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West Key Layout/Workbook Daniel St. Pierre, Larry Leker, Fred Craig, Lorenzo E. Martinez, Tom Shannon, Tanya Wilson, Thom Enriquez, Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins * Layout Assistants: Mac George, Jeff Dickson, David Gardner, Mitchell Bernal Daniel Hu, Michael Bond O'Mara, Allen C. Tam, Davy Liu, Mark Wallace * Blue Sketch: Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Background Doug Ball, Jim Coleman, Donald A. Towns, Cristy Maltese, Philip Phillipson, Dean Gordon, Robert Stanton, Thomas Woodington, Tia Kratter, Diana Wakeman, John Emerson, Gregory Alexander Drolette * Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Serge Michaels, William Dely, Bill Kaufmann, Kevin Turcotte * Additional Backgrounds: Carl Jones, Kelly McGraw, Leonard Robledo, Thomas Woodington Character Design/Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Character Design: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott * Visual Development: Kelly Asbury, Michael Cedeno, Joe Grant, Jean Gillmore Kevin Lima, David Molina, Sue C. Nichols, Chris Sanders, Terry Shakespeare * Production Consultants-Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development: Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt, Gregory Perler * Assistant Editors: Deirdre Hepburn, Pamela G. Kimber, James Melton * Florida Editorial Staff: Chuck Williams, Beth Ann Collins * Casting by: Albert Tavares Cast (in Alphabetical Order) * Belle: Paige O'Hara * Beast: Robby Benson * Lumière: Jerry Orbach * Cogsworth: David Ogden Stiers * Mrs. Potts: Angela Lansbury * Chip: Bradley Pierce * Gaston: Richard White * Lefou: Jesse Corti * Maurice: Rex Everhart * Monsieur D'Arque: Tony Jay * Chef Bouche: Brian Cummings * Wardrobe: Jo Anne Worley * Fifi: Kimmy Robertson * Sultan/Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker * Philippe: Hal Smith * The Bimbettes: Mary Kay Bergman, Kath Soucie * The Bookseller: Alvin Epstein * The Baker: Alec Murphy * Narrator: Jude Law Caps Supervisors * Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Animation Check: Janet Bruce * 2D Animation Processing: Robyn L. Roberts * Color Models: Karen Comella * Final Check/Paint: Hortensia M. Casagran * Compositing/Digital File Services: James "JR" Russell * Digital Film Print: Brandy Hill * Digitizing Camera: Robyn L. Roberts * Technical Coordinator: Ann Tucker * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Scene Planning * Scene Planners: Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete Animation Check * Assistant Supervisor: Karen S. Paat * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Jan Adams, Nicolette Bonnell, Janette Hulett, Denise M. Mitchell, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn, Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Models Assistants: Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter * Cleanup: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook * Production Manager Florida Unit: Tim O'Donnell * Pre-Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Administrator: Dorothy McKim Assistant Production Managers * Editorial: Deborah Tobias * Layout: Patricia Hicks * Animation: Leslie Hough * Effects/Computer Graphics: Brett Hayden * Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams * Compositing & Retakes: Suzi Vissotzky * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox Computer Animation * Supervising Animator: Michael Wahrman * Animators: Linda Bel, Gregory Griffith, James R. Tooley * Assistants: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois * Computer Animation Software Engineers: Mary Jane Turner, Scott F. Johnston, Edward Kummer * Digital Painting: Thomas Cardone * Digital Re-Touch Painters: Christine Laubach, Nancy Olivet Ramirez * Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * CGI Manager: Dan Philips Engineering * Managers: Dave Inglish, David F. Wolf * Development: David Coons, Scot Greenidge, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Marty Prager * Support: Raul Anaya, Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Bruce Hatakeyama, Pradeep Hiremath, Kiran Bhakta Joshi, Brad Lowman, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Mark M. Tokunagam Paul Yanover * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Production Assistants Kirk Bodyfelt, Holly E. Bratton, Kevin L. Briggs, Greg Chalekian, Matthew Garbera, Sean Hawkins, Eric Lee, Tod Marsden, Karenna Mazur, Janet McLaurin, Laura Perrotta, Laurie Sacks, Dale A. Smith, Christopher Tapia, Kevin Traxler, Anthony Rocco * Production Secretary: Stephen Bove * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier * Production Accountants, Kyle Patterson, Carole Constantineau, Darrell L. Brown, Robin J. Flynn * Assistant to the Producer: Patti Conklin * Production Coordinators: Charlie Desrochers, Kevin Wade * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio, Kenny Thompkins * Title Design by: Saxon/Ross Film Design * Stained Glass Designed by: Mac George Paint * Assistant Supervisors: Irma Velez, Russell Blandino, Phyllis Estelle Fields * Color Model Mark-Up: Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Paint Mark-Up: Carmen Regina Alvarez, Roberta Lee Borchardt, Casey Clayton, Patricia L. Gold, Bonnie A. Ramsey, Myrian Ferron Tello * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Joyce Alexander, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Joey Calderon, Ofra Afuta Calderon, Janice M. Caston, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Michael Foley, Kent Gordon, Debbie Green, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Kukhee Lee, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Margarito Murillo, Karen Lynne Nugent, Dolores Pope, Rosalinde Praamsma, Saskia Raevouri, Yolanda Rearick, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Christine Schultz, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Arthur Zaslawski * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Final Check * Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson Compositing * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Compositor: Earl Scott Coffman Digital Film Printing * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Music * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Orchestrations by: Jeff Atmajian, Brad Dechter, Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, James Newton Howard * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Produced by: Howard Ashman And Alan Menken * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Supervising Music Editors: Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios End Title Songs * "Beauty and the Beast" ** Preformed by: Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson ** Produced by: Walter Afansieff ** Walter Afansieff and Robbie Buchnan ** Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Editing: Weddington Productions * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Tim Webb, Tony Araki * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Black and White Processing: John White * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutting: Mary Beth Smith * Rendering on: Silicon Graphics Computer Systems * Modeling Software by: Alias Research, Inc. * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film With Special Thanks To Margaret Ransom, Ian Kelly, Greg Beeman, Marjorie Kalins, Sharon Lerner, Tish Rabe, Leslie Raicer, Al Hyslop, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty, Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank, Pete Young * And To The Following Support Staff At Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: * No. 91627 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theaters * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * ©MCMXCI Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized, duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc.